


Stanley Uris Is Brave

by cherrybombloser



Series: Loser Club Headcanon Fics [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Asexual Stanley Uris, Beverly Marsh Knows Everything, Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Boys in Skirts, LGBTQ Character, Misgendering, Non-Binary Stanley Uris, Other, Richie Tozier Loves Stanley Uris, Soft Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris Loves Richie Tozier, Stanley Uris-centric, Supportive Losers Club (IT), Supportive Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24832468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybombloser/pseuds/cherrybombloser
Summary: Stanley Uris discovers themself, and realizes how much of a home the losers truly are.(Bad summary, sorry, but this is just a Stan figuring out their non-binary and the losers and their boyfriend supporting them fic!Teen just for cursing)
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Series: Loser Club Headcanon Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Stanley Uris Is Brave

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: slight misgendering (Stan not knowing their preferred pronouns yet, Richie not knowing Stans pronouns yet), cursing

Staring into the mirror, Stan glared at his (what's wrong with that?) reflection. He couldn't figure out what was wrong except that something was really, really was wrong. His hand came up and clutched his curly hair, slightly pulling. He frowned, letting out a hard sigh. Dropping his hand to his side again, he glanced at his legs.

He wasn't short, exactly, but he wasn't very tall. Just, average. But his legs were strange to him, similar with the rest of his body. His body felt like it wasn't his. Like it wasn't right. 

It felt too masculine.

He flinched from his reflection at that thought. Stepping back, he glanced up at his mirror one last time before half lunging half running to his phone.

He needed to talk to someone, someone specific.

Beverly smiled as Stanley walked through her front door. "Damn, you look worse than Richie when he doesn't get enough attention." Stan let out a small snort, but his frown stayed in place. 

"Beverly, thank you for letting me come over." She guided him into her room, thankful her aunt wasn't home. Sitting on her bed, she noticed Stan picking at the strings hanging from his shorts.

"Oh honey, did something happen? Is Richie okay?" Stans head snapped up with wide eyes. "Richie's fine! I just-" he froze again, glancing at his hands. "I- can I ask you something? It's not, it's not bad I promise." He added at her concerned look.

Bev grabbed his hand, squeezing lightly before pulling away again. She was concerned, sure, but didn't want to push her friend. "Stan, you can ask me anything."

Taking a feel breathe, he pushed it all out at once. "Can I try on a skirt?" He let out a breathe, his eyes clenched. There, there he said it. He couldn't look at Bev though. 

Bev smiled brightly, grabbing Stan's hand without thinking before jumping up and rushing to her closet. "Fuck yes! I've been waiting for you to ask! I have the perfect orange skirt for you, but your shirt might clash, I'm not sure-" she rambled, shoving clothes back and forth in search of her skirt. 

Stan smiled softly, almost unnoticeably at the redhead. Beverly finally stood up, launching the orange fabric at Stan. Fumbling, he just barely managed to grab it before it hit his face. Bev spun around, giving him privacy to change. "Try it on!"

Awkwardly, he shimmied out of his shorts, glancing at Bev every few seconds. Glancing at the bed where the skirt sat, he stared at the orange fabric, feeling frozen. "It's just a skirt, Stan. Just a skirt." He grabbed it, brushing his thumbs up and down the cotton. Slowly, he drew it up over his legs, the fabric soft and cool in the somewhat humid room. 

He slowly zipped it, flattening it in a shy manner before tucking his light blue button up into it. Slowly, he turned to the mirror on Beverly's wall, and couldn't hold in a gasp.

The orange skirt came to his knees with small, white frills at the bottom. His curls were slightly messier than usual due to the sudden walk over and he quickly patted them down without thinking. His blue shirt, which slightly clashed, also pulled the outfit together to be his- to be _theirs._

Stan teared up, quickly bringing their hands up to wipe their eyes. Bev walked up behind them, wrapping her arms around their torso. "It fits you really well Stan." They smiled softly at her. "It does, doesn't it." 

They stepped forward slightly, breaking her hold, and spun in a circle. The skirt flowed around them, feeling like a cloud, and they couldn't hold in their giggles. "I feel- I feel really pretty. But like, in a neutral way. Not too masculine, not too feminine." They laughed, geniuenly laughed before spinning and hugging Beverly tightly. 

"Thank you."

Before Bev and Stan even reached the quary, they could hear Richie and Eddie fighting. "No, Richie, you fucking dumbass, second-hand smoke is a huge problem!" There was a pause, then Eddie screamed. "Get away from me Richie!" Richie let out his loud laugh, and when Bev and Stan breached the bushes, Richie had on a huge grin. "Yeah, your mother didn't seem to care to much-" he cut himself off, his eyes finding Stan.

Stan blushed, glancing down at the skirt they were still wearing before looking back up. Beverly nudged them slightly, and with a roll of the eyes, they spun in a circle just like Bev wanted. 

Richie dropped his cigarette and ran up as soon as they stopped spinning, swooping Stan up in a huge hug. "Well hello darling! Are you an angel? Because you are absolutely radiant today!" A chorus of "Beep beep Richie" rang out as everyone else quickly ran over to the three. Placing them back on their feet, Richie looked them over again before whisting. "See this everyone? This is my lover boy." 

Stan frowned for a second, before grabbing Richie's hand. "Lover, just lover, Richie." Before anyone could say anything, Stan kept speaking. "Beverly helped me figure it out after trying on the skirt, but uh, I'm non-binary. I want to go by they them pronouns, please." They felt tears welling up, fearing the worst. Technically, they knew no one in the group would be against anything they said, but a small part of their brain couldn't help but worry. 

Richie scooped them up, spinning them again. "Thank you so much for telling me." He whispered, placing them on the ground again but keeping them in a hug. "I'm so, so fucking proud of you." 

Ben stepped up, placing a hand on Stans shoulder, who shifted into a side hug so they could look at the group. "We all are proud of you, Stan. We all love you and are so happy you trust us enough to tell us." Mike smiled from next Ben, nodding. "Thank you for not hiding yourself from us."

Bill grinned at them, and Stan shoved their face into Richie's shoulder to hide the grin taking over their face. "Y-you were one of m-my f-f-first friends, St-Stan. I'm p-proud, and always will b-be." 

Finally, Eddie stepped up, looking a bit nervous. Stan felt themself tense, Richie gripping them a bit tighter. "Stan, uh, I don't know if this is like, helpful or not, but my mom had a ton of old clothes from whenshewasakidsoifyouwantsomeIcouldtotally-" Richie cut him off with a loud laugh. "Eddie! Take a breather, amigo! Don't want to blow out too much!" Richie winked at the group, causing a burst of laughter.

Eddie gave a sharp glare at Richie. "Shut the fuck up, asshole," he snapped, before his eyes softened slightly and he turned to look at Stan. "What I'm trying to say is, we're all here for you and will help you with everything."

Stan grinned with watering eyes. "Thank you guys, seriously."

They felt truly at home.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first IT fanfic so sorry if the characters are a bit ooc! I'm debating turning this into a series of the important Loser moments outside of canon, but this is probably it.
> 
> This was inspired by slugboytozier on Twitter!


End file.
